


Lexa Woods Is A Nerd On Christmas

by Vyndanion



Series: Lexa Woods Is A Fucking Nerd [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Oh my god too much fluff, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyndanion/pseuds/Vyndanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a fluffy lil thing based off a thing that actually happened to me (unfortunately, it wasn't the puppy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa Woods Is A Nerd On Christmas

_Hell yeah!_

Clarke examined herself in the tall mirror that leaned haphazardly against the wall of her bedroom. She had not felt entirely confident in her purchase of a classic tacky Christmas sweater emblazoned with Drake as he appeared in his "Hotline Bling" music video, but now that she saw it on herself, she approved enormously.

She turned around and looked over her shoulder at herself, giving her butt a small wiggle and shooting herself a quick wink. She briefly considered having a spontaneous dance party to Beyoncé and Nicki Minaj’s "Feelin’ Myself" but her phone decided against it for her. It buzzed in its Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer case from the bed where she had left it when she got up to get ready.

Walking over and picking t up to see who was calling, Clarke smiled when she saw Lexa’s name. Not sparing a thought to the fact that the other girl was only in the other room, Clarke answered her girlfriend. Their conversation went a little something like this:

 **Clarke:** Hey Lexa, what’s up?

 **Lexa:** Clarke, guess what.

 **Clarke:** What?

 **Lexa:** No, you have to guess!

 **Clarke:** I have absolutely no Idea what you want me to guess, Lexa. What, did your parents cancel on Christmas dinner again?

 **Lexa:** No. Well, yes, but we were expecting that. God, Clarke, you’re no fun. Ok, guess who I have class with next semester?

 **Clarke:** Who?

 **Lexa:** Guess.

 **Clarke:** Who?

 **Lexa:** Guess.

 **Clarke:** Lexa, tell me who it is!

 **Lexa:** No, you have to actually guess.

 **Clarke:** I don’t know Lexa. Britney Spears?

 **Lexa:** Come on, Clarke, a real guess.

 **Clarke:** I honestly have no idea. Is it Costia? Did she move back from Italy or something?

 **Lexa:** Nope.

 **Clarke:** Well then who?

 **Lexa:** My teacher.

* _click*_

_Did she just…_

“LEXA!”

The blonde girl bellowed as she stormed out of the bedroom and down the hall into the kitchen of the apartment she and Lexa had moved into a few months ago.

“Lexa Woods, did you just call me, from another room IN THE SAME APARTMENT to tell me that you had class with your teacher?”

Lexa looked up from the mug of tea that she cradled as she leaned nonchalantly against the counter. She wore a _very_ flattering tank top and, like Clarke, some simple black yoga pants, though if you asked Clarke, her girlfriend was _much_ more suited to them than she was, and of course Lexa would say the same of the blonde.

Lexa blew lightly on her tea and took a small sip before she answered Clarke with a simple, “Nope.”

“Nope? What do you mea- Look, let me see your phone. Let’s see your call log and THEN you try and say, ‘Nope.’”

Lexa’s face remained expressionless. She reached behind her and handed Clarke the iPhone that she had placed there. It was already unlocked and her notes app was open with a note already up. Clarke looked at the screen and saw the words, “Look under the tree, Clarke.” She looked at Lexa curiously, but her girlfriend simply shrugged and took another sip of her tea.

Clarke turned and moved out of the kitchen into the small living room of their apartment. She looked under the srtificial tree the couple had set up the first of November, at her own insistence. At the base of the tree was something that had certainly not been there the previous night when she was setting out her presents to Lexa. It was a puppy, small and fluffy, with lines of dark fur running dowts sharp muzzle to meet up with the larger body of dark fur on its back in a way that could only identify it as a husky. Around its neck hung a sign that read, “Hi, Clarke! My name is Rexa! Love me plz?”

Clarke’s jaw fell to the floor. Lexa had gotten them a PUPPY? It was that moment that the brunette chose to wrap her hands around the smaller girl’s midsection from behind and pull them together. Kisses were peppered all along the right side of Clarke’s jaw which made her giggle, and Lexa whispered in her ear, “Merry Christmas, Princess.”

Clarke swatted at Lexa’s hands around her. “You know I hate that nickname,” she said.

Lexa chuckled and replied, “And you know I love you, and that you’re my princess because I want to spoil you.”

“Shut up,” Clarke giggled again, “You’re such a fucking nerd.”

“But I’m YOUR nerd. I love you, Princess.”

“I love you too, nerd.”

Rexa sneezed adorably in front of them, and Clarke decided as she hummed contentedly into her girlfriend’s embrace that maybe she was ok with being called “Princess” if Lexa was the one doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's it. Kudos, Comment, etc., and do't forget to come talk to me at vyndanion.tumblr.com


End file.
